The Ghost of You
by CrzyAlterEgo
Summary: Yukio Okumura is happy. He is in love, has a good job, and has good friends. Yet one day it's all torn away from him in a moment and he is told he must live with the facts. But Yukio knows there is more to the story, knows that Rin can't be gone, and will do anything to figure out the truth. Even if it kills him.
1. Chapter 1: Not Real Enough

Chapter One: Not Real Enough

* * *

"You're up," Yukio heard Rin's voice and slowly turned around.

"Couldn't sleep," he said with one of his faint smile that hid all his lies. Actually, after last night he didn't want to sleep but he couldn't let Rin know that. Staring at the man on the bed, naked, handsome, and dangerous, Yukio wondered how he had ever convinced himself to get into such a relationship. The only thing that kept Rin from being completely naked was a sheet that had been draped over his lower half.

"Do you have work today?" Rin asked but already knew the answer. They had work every day. Rain, snow, shine, even Hell didn't stop them from having work. Only the most deadly of injuries and colds kept them from their jobs. The question had just been for conversation sake, considering that Yukio had already been dressed.

"Yeah, I have to attend a meeting at Headquarters in an hour and then teach class," Yukio said as he brought the cigarette that had been ideally burning between his fingers to his lips.

"That really is a bad habit. You shouldn't smoke," Rin said trying to play the big brother role. Snickering as he let out a plume of smoke, Yukio ashed before turning again to look at Rin.

"I have a much, _much, _worse habit that needs to be broken first."

"True. But you enjoy that habit. Smoking just isn't as fun," Rin said as his tail randomly flinched as if it had a mind of it's own. Shaking his head, Yukio rubbed out the butt before moving to climb back on the bed.

"Don't get cocky, nicotine was my first lover," Yukio smirked as he leaned in towards Rin's lips.

"Hmm, too bad I've replaced it," he finished as he moved his lips up to meet his younger brother's. The spark that passed between them was normal and Yukio had to actually break the kiss short in fear of it getting more heated. Ever since the first time they had kissed they realized that they shared a very special gift. Whether it was because they were twins or the son's of Satan himself, they didn't know, but a slight electric charge passed through their bodies when they touched in such an intimate way. Most of the time it was their lips, but sometimes it was their fingers and other parts. It left them wanting more and losing themselves in each other. The first time had been too much for either one of them and so Yukio wasn't able to put a stop to how fast the passion grew. Now, he knew how to, and Rin didn't. Groaning in protest, the older male reached for Yukio's collar and grabbed it in his fist.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked in irritation to which Yukio returned with a sly grin.

"Going to work, of course," he said calmly with one of his teacher smiles. Rin hated those stupid smiles that were so fake anyone could smell liar from a mile away. "You should too, Mister Paladin," Yukio said as he grabbed his brother's hand and pulled it away from him.

"Ehhh, I don't want to go to work. It requires so much effort," Rin complained as he pulled the covers back over his head.

"Hm, well, I wonder how Vatican would feel about their best Exorcist calling into work because he's lazy," the man said as he stood up and smoothed out his uniform.

"Dammit, okay okay. I'll go," Rin said as he scrambled out of bed. Turning around to watch the sway of a tail and a nicely shaped rear disappear around the corner made Yukio smile. It was the little things that made his job bearable. Like the fact that he worked with his brother, that every night he would come home to a home cooked meal and was always looked after. Sometimes Yukio wanted to tell Rin he was better than a wife, but didn't dare try. Rin was male, through and through, and he knew that best. Watching his brother roam around the room completely naked as he got his uniform together, he smiled to himself. Fifteen years ago none of this would have happened. Rin and himself would not have been in such a relationship, in all rationality he never intended to get into such a thing as a relationship. That had been the last thing on his mind, but now he was thirty and having someone to spend his entire life with was somewhat nice. It was almost normal.

"Hey I got to leave now, okay? I'll see you for lunch?" Yukio said as he looked at his watch.

"I don't know, I have some paperwork I have to fill out and I think that they have me going on a mission out to the country, not completely sure where or why," Rin said from their master bath.

"You really should pay more attention," Yukio chided. In all honesty though he didn't expect much from Rin. He wasn't even sure how he had possibly gotten to the level of Paladin. None of their friends were completely sure either.

"Yeah, yeah. Why not have lunch with Shiemi or Bon and the guys?" Rin said as he walked out of the bathroom, wearing only a pair of jeans and trying to comb his wild hair. The name Shiemi made Yukio go cold and the color drained from his face. He didn't really want to see Shiemi. Of course she was still his friend, but she and the others were unaware of his relationship with Rin. Plus, he was unsure of how she felt about him anymore. Many years ago, when they were teens, she had a crush on both him and Rin. Mostly it was a crush fueled by admiration, but back then it was enough to give Rin hope. He hated seeing Rin go through the pain of trying to get Shiemi's attention from Yukio. Many a time the twins had gotten into fights about Rin being jealous of Yukio and his popularity with girls. Now, it clearly didn't matter.

"A-ah, I think I'll pass this time around," Yukio said with a nervous chuckle. He couldn't let Rin know he was too embarrassed to see Shiemi again.

"You're just embarrassed that she might still have a crush on you," Rin said as he pulled on a clean shirt. Paling again, Yukio sighed. Of course Rin would see right through him. "You really shouldn't be. We're adults now and Shiemi has done a lot of growing up since then. Hell, I think she's even currently in a relationship with Bon. At least, it seemed like it, last time I checked," Rin said as he did each button.

"Suguro? That's quite a surprise," Yukio said. Honestly, it was quite a surprise. But at the same time it wasn't, Bon had always had a crush on Shiemi even if it wasn't a major thing back in the day. Though, after his students had graduated to Exorcists Yukio hadn't kept that many tabs on them. Things got busy and they did their own things. They all kept in touch and even visited once in a while, but they were adults now with important jobs. It had to have been at least two years since Yukio had last seen anyone. He really didn't have as close of a relationship with them as Rin did, so it wasn't completely insane that he had gotten lost in work.

"Mhm, she seems happy though so I don't see it as a bad thing," Rin said as he went about the room, getting things together.

"Well, maybe I will have lunch with her and Suguro then," Yukio said. As Rin nodded his head, out of the corner of his eye, Yukio spotted Kuro. "Sorry about kicking you out last night," Yukio apologized to the Cat Sith.

_It's okay, Yukio! Rin loves you and you make Rin happy so I was okay, _the familiar yowled with a happy expression on his face.

"He says he forgives us. He said that since you make me happy he doesn't mind," Rin translated as he pulled on his jacket and started to button it up. "Oh, by the way Mister Upper First Class, you're late," Rin said in the mirror, grinning. Suddenly realizing he had gotten distracted, Yukio looked at his watch, cursing under his breath.

"I'll see you later," he said as he quickly ran towards the door.

"Kiss!" Rin called just as Yukio had left the room in a rush. Hearing an audible groan, Rin watched in the mirror as Yukio rushed back in. Running over to the other male, he quickly kissed his lips. "Love you."

"Love you too!" Yukio said before quickly rushing out of the apartment.

* * *

"Well, that would conclude today's lesson. Please enjoy lunch and the rest of your classes. Remember you have homework due tomorrow!" Yukio called to his students as they started to gather their things and head out of the classroom. After his meeting that morning, it seemed like things had progressively gotten out of control. Luckily, he hadn't missed the meeting, which was just by sheer luck. Afterwards he had business to take care of, lessons to plan, paperwork to fill out. Before he knew it he had suddenly been in the middle of a lecture, teaching the six students who were enrolled in the True Cross Academy Cram School. Now it was lunch time and his stomach was feeling it. Gathering up his own stuff, he headed out of the old room, locking the door behind him before heading back to Headquarters. He had to drop off his briefcase before doing anything else, he really didn't want to lug it around. Pulling out his phone, he went to his contacts and scrolled down to Shiemi's name before pressing call.

"Shiemi Moriyama speaking," she said in her usual bright and chipper voice. The familiar sound of it actually caught Yukio off guard and he had to recollect himself before speaking.

"Shiemi, it's Yukio. Yukio Okumura," he said stupidly. Of course Shiemi knew he was an Okumura.

"Ehhh?! Yuki? Is that you? I haven't heard from you in ages! Rin says that you've been busy but I never expected a phone call from you," she said happily into the phone. In the background Yukio could hear a familiar voice ask, "Who is it?"

"Sugoro-kun is with you?" Yukio asked immediately recognizing the deep voice.

"Mhm! Bon-bon and I live together now! Didn't Rin tell you?" Shiemi said. "Shiemi, don't tell him you call me that!" Bon said in the background, but clearly Shiemi wasn't paying any attention.

"Um, no. He's had no reason to. We've been a little busy with work and all," Yukio responded with a nervous chuckle. Honestly he hadn't expected to hear that Shiemi and Bon were already at the level in their relationship where they would be living together. Of course, most people wouldn't think that him and Rin were either, but they were family so such questions never arose.

"Oh, well, that's Rin, haha. Always forgetting things and getting busy with work. You two haven't changed since then, always so serious about your job. But anyway, I shouldn't go on about myself, what was it you called about?" she asked suddenly, pulling Yukio back to reality.

"Oh, right. I was wondering if you and Suguro might want to have lunch with me? Rin had some work to do which means I can't eat with him and I haven't seen either of you in a few years," he said with a smile as he put one of his keys into a door, unlocking it, opening it, and suddenly appearing back at Headquarters.

"Oh Yuki we would love to, but you see- BON!" Suddenly Shiemi yelled as the phone seemed to be taken away from her.

"Ey Okumura, why haven't you called!? We've been worried about you and just hearing how you're doing from Rin isn't enough! Shiemi was worried about you when Christmas came around, she didn't even get a phone call, just a dumb letter that Rin had wrote. I know work keeps you busy, it does for us here too, but you should call more! Just because we were your students doesn't mean you should forget about us, we're your friends just as much as Rin's," Bon said into the phone with his usual scolding tone. Yukio had heard it many times used on Rin, but it had rarely ever been turned on himself.

"Ahaha, sorry Suguro-kun. Really, I am," Yukio said apologetically as he made his way to where his small desk was and set down his stuff.

"And what have I told you about that? Suguro is my father, my name is Bon. If you can't call me that, I don't know why you even bothered to call," he snorted. _Because I called Shiemi, not you,_ Yukio thought as he gave a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry Bon, old habits die hard," he responded as he leaned against his desk.

"Good. Here's Shiemi," he said and Yukio could hear the cell be passed onto Shiemi.

"Yuki? I'm really sorry you got a scolding from Bon-bon. He just misses you and he knows I do too. But now that you called I feel much better!" she said with a slight giggle. It was so nice to hear such a familiar sound and Yukio felt a small smile rise on his lips. _Such a nostalgic feeling. _"Now, why did you call again?"

"Lunch, remember?"

"Oh, yes! I'm so forgetful. I'm sorry but right now me and Bon-bon live in Kyoto so we can't exactly get to you today," Shiemi said in an apologetic tone. "Yuki, I am really sorry. I wish we had known earlier so we could come visit, since we aren't ever nearly as busy as you and Rin."

"Oh, no no! Don't worry about it Shiemi, really. I'm actually wondering why Rin didn't tell me you guys lived in Kyoto if he had sent you a card. Hey, at least it was good to hear from you two. Maybe we could have lunch or even dinner. I'm sure Rin would be ecstatic to have you both over for dinner any time. You know how he loves to cook for other people," he said as he imagined the expression that would grace Rin's features when Yukio told him they would be having guests, their old friends, for dinner. It actually made quite a cute image of Rin, one that made Yukio miss him even if they had seen each other earlier that day.

"Oh yes, yes he does. Well, I will most certainly let you know! Maybe we could invite Konekomaru, Shima, and Izumo over as well. It would be like a reunion!"

"Haha, a reunion indeed. Alright, well I will let you know when we get some free time and whatnot. Take care Shiemi," he said.

"Okay Yuki! You do the same too," she said before she hung up the phone. _Well, I clearly hadn't expected that,_ Yukio thought as he reminisced about when they were all much younger. It almost seemed like it was just yesterday that they were in the classroom, drudging through a lecture which was interrupted by Rin and Bon's pointless bickering. The memory actually brought out a chuckle and Yukio had to shake the image out of his head. It had definitely been a more peaceful time in their lives. Yet at the same time, it had been a rough patch as well. It wasn't long before that their father had passed away. Just the thought of Shiro's death upset Yukio, but not much as it did Rin. Even fifteen years later and the poor man beat himself up over their father's death. He wouldn't even let Yukio come with him to the old man's grave on his death anniversary. He didn't want his younger brother to see him reduced to tears. Rin never wanted Yukio to see the parts of him that he himself hated. He didn't want the man he both loved and admired to see that he still felt guilty for what he had done when he was just a teen, even if Yukio had forgiven him.

Biting his lip, Yukio quickly pushed the memory from his mind. There was no need to think about such a depressing subject on a lovely day. Not to mention that he was wasting his lunch break just by daydreaming. _I really am starting to turn out like Rin, _he sighed as headed back towards the door. Taking another one of his keys, he quickly unlocked the door, opening it to come out near one of True Cross Town's many food districts. Since he wasn't spending time with Rin or friends, he had no reason to keep himself locked in the office. Plus, skipping breakfast clearly didn't help his currently raring stomach. As he looked around at the different stores, he tried to find one that he might enjoy. All the food was known to be good, but he had become spoiled and no one ever seemed to be able to match Rin's cooking. But with the way his stomach was yelling at him he knew he wasn't going to let his mind be picky.

Just as he had decided on a place to eat, he heard his phone go off. Internally sighing at work interrupting him, he dug into his pocket to retrieve the small device. Without even looking at it, he pressed talk and put the phone to his ear.

"Okumura Yukio," he said as he waited for the person on the other line to speak.

"It's me."

"Shura?" he said, clearly surprised to hear her voice at all. She never called, for any reason. _What's going on._

"Are you somewhere where people aren't around?" she asked in a cold and collected voice.

"I can be. What is it?" he said as he started to make his way out of the food district. Something was definitely up and he wasn't liking her tone of voice at all. What was she hiding?

"Make it quick, this can't wait," she said, causing Yukio to break into a jog. When he was finally at a location he was sure that no one would overhear, he spoke into the phone.

"Okay. What is it?"

"Rin is dead. We found his body. We don't know how it's happened, but he was clearly killed. He had gone out on his own and when he never came back, a group was sent out to find him. When they did, the Kurikara had been driven through his heart, among other things. He was lying down, so it looks like they knocked him out first. The battle seemed pretty intense from the wounds Rin received, yet since no one overheard it, it must have been quick. Yukio, this was murder. You're being called back to the Vatican. It seems that they would like you to fill his place as the new Paladin. After which, we can have his body examined and...," but at this point of the conversation, Yukio had blanked out. He had even lowered the phone away from his ear. _He can't be dead... I just saw him this morning... I told him I loved him, I said I would see him later. He can't..., _he thought desperately. There was no way that his only remaining family member could be dead. There was no way that the love of his life could be dead. There was just no way. Rin was extremely strong, he was the Paladin! He didn't just lay down for anyone. Well, except Yuki- No! No, no, no, no! Unconsciously, he brought a hand to cover his mouth as he felt a lump form in his throat. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. Trying to control himself, he quickly felt the resolve slip away and tears rushed down his cheeks and his knees buckled. His world had just seemed to darken in front of him, like everything had been taken away. And what for? Why? What had he done to deserve his happiness to be so brutally taken away?!

Wrapping his other arm around his stomach, he crumbled in on himself. He choked out a broken, mutilated sob of grief and despair. He didn't know where he was or what he was doing, all he knew was that he was empty. His other half had been so viciously ripped away from him and the hollowness in his heart wouldn't stop. He cried like that for a moment, trying his hardest to keep his sobs down as he wallowed in his loss, before he heard the sound of an unmistakable voice on the other end of the phone.**  
**

"Mister Okumura, it is vital that you come to the Vatican immediately. This matter is much more complicated than what Miss Kirigakure stated," the light voice of Mephisto Pheles said in a rather eerily serious tone. "Rin's death is real and the True Cross Order needs their Paladin." The words were strong and cold, but they were enough to snap Yukio back to reality. When he lifted the phone to his ear his heart was cold and his hands were steady. Grief would have to wait.

"I will be there as soon as possible," he said before clicking the end button. There was something left unsaid and he was going to find out what.

* * *

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters or places in Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist. All said things belong to Kazue Kato.

- Author's Note -

Hello everyone! Marshall here, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of _The Ghost of You_ and I hope you stick with me until the end. I promise that from here on out, everything will get more interesting and intense. I am sorry if I do not par up to what the actual characters might say, do, or even feel but I have tried my best so please forgive me! This is rated M because I am sure that violence and other such intense scenes will come later, but if not in the end I will change the rating. Feel free to leave reviews, they are always welcome and truly do make me very motivated to keep writing!

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Job Description

Chapter Two: Job Description

* * *

The sound of his heels clicking on the polished stone was the only sound that resonated throughout the hall.

_"Mister Yukio Okumura, according to our records next to Rin Okumura, you are the only one with the capabilities to carry the title of Paladin. We understand that you are going through a difficult time right now, considering the death of your brother, however we must know if you will accept our proposal," _the members of the Vatican had asked him in their cold, dimly lit chambers. He had been there before, but in the past it was due to reasons concerning his brother.

_"It is your job to take the position that Rin once held. No matter how much you might not want to right now, Yukio, you must take it." _At least, that was what Shura had said. It wasn't as if he would openly deny the title.

_"Well, then you think low of me." _Sure it had been a cold response, but for Shura to think that he would say no to such an extremely rare opportunity was absurd. Besides, he wasn't doing this for himself. He was doing this for Rin and Shiro, for the two who he had let down.

_"Yes. I will carry the title of Paladin until it is forcibly ripped away from my life," _he had answered coolly but with a sure conviction.

_"Then, please repeat this oath," _and after that he was read the oath, told to repeat it, and then sign a blood contract with a demon, one that would make sure if he ever broke the oath he would be hunted down and killed by it. Honestly, it seemed simple but he knew that in less than an hours time things would begin to fall into place. But he didn't care. As he walked down the empty hallway, he wondered what exactly had happened. The moment he had arrived Shura had ushered him to the Vatican's chambers. Not a word was spoken about what had happened by either Mephisto or herself. It was aggravating and unbearable and feeling the pain once again well up in his chest made him stop dead in his tracks. _This isn't real, _he thought as he looked at his own hands. It didn't seem real. How could he have been holding Rin less then twenty-four hours earlier and then suddenly he was gone. Just, gone. It didn't seem real or even possible. Not Rin.

"Self-hatred isn't going to bring him back," the even voice of Shura said.

"I know that, but this isn't real. Rin just can't be... dead," he whispered the last word, actually forcing himself to say it out loud. Hearing Shura sigh wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear, since he knew a lecture would come with it.

"He's dead, Yukio. We have to accept that now. I know it's hard but now we have to put our energy into finding the thing that killed him. That is our job as Exorcists," she said. But that wasn't what Yukio wanted to hear at all.

"Who cares about this damn job! You are telling me my brother is dead and you just want me to _accept _that?! That the great Rin Okumura is gone from Assiah and has gone on to Gehenna or whatever afterworld there is? I don't give a damn about this job, I am alone now, do you understand that!" he shouted out at Shura. Normally he didn't yell. Yet this wasn't 'normally'. He hadn't expected Shura's next reaction either, her demon sword pointed at his neck. He had been too distraught to think about pulling his own weapon in defense.

"Grow up, Four Eyes. This job is your life, your family, and your first responsibility. You knew that when you became an Exorcist all those years ago. Rin is gone, you have to accept that and stop whining like a child! Stand up and help us find who killed him," she said. Narrowing his eyes, he boldly pushed aside her sword.

"Don't you dare point your sword at me again. I'm not the enemy nor a demon," he said as he walked passed her.

"Bahahaahahahahaa!" Stopping in his tracks, he slowly turned around and saw a bent over Shura. She was... laughing?

"What are you laughing at!?" he shouted angrily at her. She had no reason to laugh, he had been serious! "Are you finally going senile?" Sputtering to catch her breath, she finally stood fully upright and shook her head.

"You remind me so much of Shiro, I thought for a moment I was staring at him," she said with one of her stupid grins that had rubbed off Rin onto her. "I always thought that Rin was most like him, but I guess I was wrong."

"Leave my Father out of this," he growled out.

"It was a compliment, kid. Watch it, you might be higher than me, but you are still younger than me," she said deadly serious as she walked towards him. Though instead of getting upset, Yukio visibly relaxed. Why had he gotten so hostile? Why was he turning so aggressive? Staring at the floor he was a bit surprised when Shura's hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"We need to figure out who did this and pay them back. I promise you we will fine who did this," she said, chasing away the last little bit of Yukio's lingering fears. Slowly, he nodded his head and gave her a faint smile. "Now, since you haven't had lunch, are you prepared to go see him?" she asked, carefully avoiding the word _body_.

"I don't have much of a choice," he said softly. Suddenly, an image of Rin's smiling face popped into his head. Random memories played one after another. Rin cutting his face while shaving, cooking in the kitchen with Kuro, the lewd expressions he made during sex, or the soft childish expression he had when he slept. Each smile, scrunched up face, and goofy expression made the sad smile on Yukio's face grow. At least most of his memories of Rin were pleasant and happy.

"Then, let's go. Mephisto is waiting."

* * *

The hand which he tenderly held in his own was way too real and every nerve in his body was telling him it didn't belong to Rin. It was still warm, it was still heavy with life, it was still Rin. But Rin was dead, there was no way he was alive, not with what he was seeing. Yet he swore that even as he placed his thumb over his wrist he could feel the thump of a pulse. But, the doctor had clearly confirmed his death. Though Yukio didn't believe the man. Taking his other hand, he gently brushed at Rin's disheveled hair.

"And yet you were trying to comb it this morning... Jeez, Rin, can't even tame your hair. It's impossible to understand how you tamed your flames," he joked lightly to the corpse, trying to rise a chuckle out. Rin never responded though. Gulping hard, he tried to clear his throat of the lump that had returned. "Could I please have a moment with my brother?" Yukio asked as he turned towards the rooms other occupants. Without another word, Shura and Mephisto immediately turned and left, the doctor himself simply nodded before doing the same. They knew he needed a moment, but that was all they would give him. More pressing matters were of more importance than death. Once they were gone and he was sure of it, he quickly leaned down and pressed his lips gently against Rin's. Even if the kiss wasn't returned, he could still feel the small spark of desire that flooded through their touch and the ghost of warmth left behind. Without being asked, tears streamed down his cheeks silently as he pressed hard against his love's lips. He wanted to remember that feeling forward. He didn't want to ever forget it.

"You aren't gone, I know you aren't... I'll find who did this. I'll wake up and you'll be next to me. This bad dream will end, " he whispered at he dotted Rin's bloody cheeks with light kisses. Anything to gather up the last bit of his warmth, he would do anything. "I love you, Rin. I love you so much. I love you...," he whispered as he pressed his cheek against his _Nii__-san's _and let the tears flow freely.

"Crying isn't going to bring him back," the sudden voice of Mephisto said from the doorway. Not even bothering to turn, Yukio slowly rose to his full height and wiped at his tear stained cheeks.

"Who did this, Mephisto?" he asked, oddly composed. For a moment, the demon didn't answer.

"If I knew, do you think that I would be standing here allowing for this criminal to get away," it was a rhetorical question, since the strange man had an odd protective nature towards his students. Well, former students included and being half-related also factored into that equation. "Once you say your final goodbye, we would like you to come out to the corridor with us," he said before turning and walking out of the room again. He had a feeling Mephisto had been aware of his and Rin's relationship but it really didn't bother him. He had been pretty sure Shiro and him had a relationship back in the day.

_"Ey, Yukio, don't always listen to that sorry excuse of a demon. Half the time he's just spouting bullshit to keep us confused," _he remembered Rin saying to him once upon a time. It had been long, long ago but oddly enough the conversation resurfaced again.

_"He is an Exorcist, Rin, and from what I know a good one at that. Just because he's a demon doesn't mean that we shouldn't take his advice," _Yukio had said as his brother read one of his manga in their old dorm room. _"He's been around longer than the oldest Exorcist in the Order right now. Clearly he's been around the block a few times and knows things we don't," _he said as he went about grading papers.

_"Still. I wouldn't listen to a single word he said," _Rin snorted out. For whatever reason, he had beef with Mephisto. Yukio didn't exactly blame him, though, Mephisto wasn't meant to be trusted completely. Yet, at the same time, he was. He had helped out Rin and Yukio numerous times in the past.

A faint smile curled onto Yukio's lips as the memory faded and he was left still holding Rin's hand. Lifting up his dead weight arm, he brought up his lifeless hand to his cheek. Gently brushing the warmth fading fingers against his skin, he closed his eyes and let the lingering scent of Rin's fill his senses. He could still taste him, hear him, smell him, hold him, see him, even if for just a little longer he still had Rin completely alive in front of him. He would never let those feelings leave him. Turning his face towards the callused palm, he pressed a wet kiss against the center, holding it for a moment before he slowly pulled it away.

"Goodbye...," he whispered out as he moved his arm to rest on his chest. Then, for the last time, he leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I will bring you back."

* * *

After he had left the morgue, things had suddenly gotten more complicated by the second. Between being rushed to plan for a funeral and also start to find what little pieces he knew about Rin's death, he had to make the difficult phone calls to their friends. The first person he had started with was Izumo. She had never really been as close to them as the others, but she was still a friend. The news left her a little speechless, yet her voice did not crack. After a long pause she told Yukio that she would make the funeral.

The next person on his list was Shima. Since he lived in Kyoto with Bon and Konekomaru getting the last few calls out of the way seemed less challenging. Shima took the news rather roughly however didn't cry. He said he would relay the news to Konekomaru, but he had suggested Yukio call Bon and Shiemi personally. As he hung up the phone he felt the weight of such a burden fall on his shoulders. He would have rather preferred to have been able to tell them in person, yet other circumstances made that impossible. As he scrolled down to Shiemi's cell number, he braced himself for the pain he would hear in her voice. The ringing seemed to go on forever and Yukio almost feared he would have to leave a message. But when he heard the click of the phone being answered, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Shiemi Moriyama speaking," she said in that chipper voice.

"It's me."

"Oh, hi Yuki. What can I help you with now? My, I must be pretty special to get two phone calls from you in one day, haha!" she giggled embarrassingly.

"It's... It's Rin, Shiemi. We... Well... _Nii-san _is dead," he finally managed to get out around the thick lump in his throat. The other end of the line had gone silent and Yukio was scared that she hadn't heard him. The worst thing he would have to do was repeat himself and he didn't want to do that. Every time he said it, it was a reminder that this was reality.

"E-eeh? C-could you please repeat that again, Yuki? It sounded like you said...," and with that the phone was dropped. Yukio had heard it hit the floor just before it cut out, having had the battery knocked out. An empty feeling filled the hollow place that was once in Yukio's heart. Now he felt grief not for his own loss, but Shiemi's. Of course she would be taking it hard, she had loved Rin very much. Just as he was about to put his phone back in his pocket it started ringing. Looking at the caller ID, he quickly answered it.

"Bon, how is she?"

"What happened? Is it true?" he asked, clearly upset and barely keeping his voice steady. In the background he could still hear Shiemi's broken sobs, but he tried to force the sound out of his mind.

"We aren't sure who did it, but yes... I'm sorry, Bon, it's true," Yukio said softly, not believing that he was allowing himself to admit that Rin was now dead. Gone from this world completely.

"No, I'm sorry, Yukio. I'm sorry we can't be there for you right now. I'll pack a bag and we'll head out that way," Bon said as he audibly cleared his throat. He was almost on the verge of tears. "Does everyone else know?"

"Yes. They said they will be here for the funeral. Which I still have to finish planning...," Yukio trailed off as he covered his face with his free hand. This was not what he wanted to do. He had already gone through this once, fifteen years ago. He didn't need this now. It was way too soon.

"We'll help you get through this, okay?" Bon said on the other line as Shiemi's broken sobs could be heard close to him.

"Yeah...," Yukio said softly, trying to plan things all in his head to leave no room for grieving. However, it was painful and hard. Then, suddenly, an idea popped into his head. "Ryuuji, I know this is probably... Would you read the sutras at the wake? I think Rin would really like that," he said as he imagined the expression his brother would have if he knew that Bon had read the sutras at his funeral. The thought of such a look brought the ghost of a smile to Yukio's lips.

"Of course, I'll decide on some on the plane ride over. Look, I have to go now, we'll see you tomorrow," Bon said as Yukio could now hear him moving around his home.

"Hmm, bye," he finished as he pulled the phone away from his ear and pressed end. Now, the real work began. "What do we have so far?" he said to Shura who had just walked up to him, almost knowing when he would be finished with his calls.

"It's a bit wordy, but...," Shura said as she found herself reading over the document in her hands. "Well, you aren't going to believe it."

"Try me."

"Well, from what it says, according to the Doctor who examined Rin's body he was asleep when he was killed, which is obvious otherwise he wouldn't be dead. According to his wounds he was awake to fight, but during battle he must have been knocked out. All of his organs appeared to be completely unharmed, except for his lungs. For some reason or another they were completely charred, as if a fire had been ignited inside of his chest. The Doctor said that it wasn't Rin's flames since they cannot physically harm him. He isn't really sure what kind of fire would only harm the organs and not the actual skin. It also says that all witnesses who were closest to the site and found his body said that they hadn't heard anything, and none of the land in that area was destroyed. So we are completely unsure of if it was human or demon that killed him. At this point though, we can only assume demon since there is not a human capable enough to kill him. There isn't a lot here since it was a rushed report," she finished before closing the document. "Tomorrow, after the funeral, we'll head to the site to do a more through investigation. We'll question all the witnesses and we will get down to the bottom of this. For now though, you should go home and get things situation for tomorrow. Finalize everything," she said with a sigh. Then without so much as a warning, she reached for Yukio's hand, squeezing the fingers in her own. The action was much too intimate for Shura and Yukio actually felt himself flush in confusion

"If you need a place to stay for the night, don't hesitate to come over. At least it would get you out of the apartment for a bit. You could even bring Kuro if he doesn't act up," flinching at the mere thought of how much of a fuss the Cat Sith was going to put up, Yukio pulled his hand from his old friend's.

"Thanks, but I'll be alright," he said with his teacher smile. "I think I might go visit the monastery. It... It would be good to go back home for the night," he said. Even if the thought made his stomach sick, he knew it would be good to at least visit his childhood home. See their old beds and smell the old musty smell of the pews. It was a nostalgic feeling that he knew he was in desperate need of. Thankfully, it was enough to convince Shura as she gave Yukio a delightful smile.

"Just remember, you know my number. If you need something, don't feel afraid to ask. That's what friends do," she said as she smacked the taller male's back and then walked away, her hands behind her head. For someone who had been very close to Rin she had been taking the death pretty well. _At least she can keep smiling like that, I know it's killing her,_ he thought to himself. He knew that when no one was around she would loath herself for not being able to save him. She would once again grieve at the loss of another part of Shiro. Taking a deep breath, Yukio gathered his things from his desk. Now, things would begin. After Rin was put to rest he knew chaos would befall the Knights once again. He wasn't sure if he was ready for it, but he wanted to have answers. He wanted to know what happened. He wanted to know why Rin was gone. He wanted to know and that was all. Because no matter how many times someone said that Rin was dead, he didn't believe it. He needed to put it all to rest. He needed to put Rin to rest. And as he lifted his briefcase and headed for the door to the Japanese Branch Headquarters, he knew what he needed to do above all else. He needed to get revenge.

* * *

Disclaimer - I own nothing of Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist, all characters rightfully belong to Kazue Kato.

- Author's Note -

Woo, finally finished this. Let me tell you, it was not easy cause nothing was coming together smoothly. To tell you the truth, I'm very worried this chapter is not going to work with the plot so please tell me if you feel this chapter could use more work. Also, thank you for the reviews, my readers! I did enjoy reading them and I hope to bring you more enjoyment in the future. I would like to give all of you a warning for the next chapter.

**IF YOU ARE FAINT OF HEART, WEAK OF STOMACH, OR DO NOT APPRECIATE THAT WHICH IS GORE OR GROSS, PLEASE DEAR GODS DO NOT READ CHAPTER 3.  
**

I say this only because there will be a very graphic and in depth scene which might make some sick. I do not want my readers to get nauseous so this is my warning to you. I also do not want hate mail/reviews for not warning anyone, so please I will repeat **DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE WEAK OF** **STOMACH****. **Thank you, and I hope you continue to stay with me!


End file.
